Late Night Horror Show
by aimili-sage
Summary: The Humans of Twilight plan what to do for Halloween. Reader's Choice in Tricky Raven's Nightmares and Dreams Halloween Contest. Beta/Pre-reader: GeezerWench (love her)


_Monday before Halloween_

"I'm amazed you have the weekend off," Billy commented as he took a sip of his beer. "You're always working it."

"I know," Charlie nodded. "I figured the newbies should have a crack at it." His moustache twitched in mirth.

Billy chuckled. "Devious, Chief." He held out his beer. Charlie clinked their cans together. "That leaves us hanging." 

"What're the boys doing?"

"Bonfire. What else? And Bells? How's the new guy working for her?"

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The new guy. Austin Marks. He's friends with Ben Cheney, Angela Webber's boyfriend."

Billy frowned. "What's the matter, Charlie?"

"Guy's a straight A student, but he could rival some of your boys. He's 6'4" and looks like he spends hours in the gym. And he drives a motorcycle."

"And? How does he treat Bella?"

"He worships her. He carries her books, opens doors for her, and helps her cook. I heard them discussing _The Iliad_ the other day."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah. I told him was losing his mind," Sue said as she entered the kitchen. "Charlie, this kid is obviously head over heels for Bella."

"But she's my little girl," he pouted.

"I've got something to cheer you up." She slapped the newspaper down in front of them. "A midnight showing of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ at the Port Angeles Cineplex." She stood back, a smug smile on her face. 

A grin spread across Billy's face. " _Rocky Horror_? How long's it's been since we went?"

"The Halloween before Sarah died," Charlie replied. "Okay. I'm in."

"There's a catch. We're dressing up."

 _Tuesday before Halloween_

Jessica dumped her books on the table, causing everyone to look up at her. "It's horrible! My parents got into _huge_ fight, and now the Halloween party is cancelled!"

"Well, that sucks," Mike said. "What about Lauren?"

The brunette shook her head, dropping into a chair. "She's still grounded."

"So now what?" Tyler asked.

Silence descended upon them, each lost in thought.

"I got it!" Bella exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. "This morning I saw an article in the paper. The Cineplex is showing _Rocky Horror_ at midnight on Halloween. Let's dress up as characters and go."

"Yes!" Angela shifted in her chair in excitement.

"What is this _Rocky Horror_ you speak off?" Eric queried.

"Only the most epic movie ever," she said. She received several doubting looks. "Okay. Not _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_ epic, but still."

"Alright," Austin began, "who's seen the movie?" Angela and Bella raised their hands. "Who has the movie?"

"I do," Angela piped up. "Well, my dad does."

"Then why don't we go to your house and watch it after school?" Jessica said.

"Sure. I'll call my mom and let her know she's gonna be bombarded by teenagers." Angela got up to make the call.

They turned to find Bella smirking. "You guys are going to love this," she said.

 _Wednesday before Halloween_

Jessica eyed the store front warily. "Are you sure about this, Angela?"

"Yes," she answered, rolling her eyes. "The ad was in the paper next to the Cineplex ad. See." Angela held out the clipped ad. "The biggest selection of _Rocky Horror_ costumes. And we get 25% off since it's for a group. Now come on." She hauled her friend into The Queen Bee. Their eyes widened as they gazed at the wall of breasts that greeted them.

"What can I get for you two sweeties?" a statuesque lady greeted them.

Angela shook her head. "Yes, ma'am. My friends and I are attending the _Rocky Horror_ viewing on Halloween, and we need costumes. It's not too late, is it?"

"Oh no, honey. It's not. Why we have two ladies here doing the exact same thing. Follow me." She sashayed towards the back of the store. "Here we go," she said, presenting the costumes like Vanna White. "What exactly do you need?"

Angela bit her lip as she rummaged for her list. "Let's see. We need a Magenta, size 4, a Columbia, size . . . Jess, what's your size?"

"Oh," Jessica said, seeming to come to herself. "Size 6."

"Size 6." She wrote that down. "Are you carrying Brad and Janet costumes as well?" she asked.

"The whole cast."

"Oh, good. A Janet, size 4. A-"

"Hold up, honey. There's a few things I need to know first. Which part of the movie are we doing?"

"The beginning," the girls answered.

"Then let's go right over here."

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Joy squealed. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Tiffany laughed. "I can't believe they put us in charge of costumes. Final floor show, here we come." They giggled as they took their purchases to the counter.

 _Halloween night_

Mike glanced at the Webbers' kitchen table. "What is all this stuff?"

Mrs. Webber smiled indulgently at him. "Ah, a virgin. What I wouldn't give to go with you kids."

"Mom, no adults," Angela said with exasperation. She had been saying it all week. It was embarrassing when parents tried to horn in on teenagers' activities.

"I'll have you know, young lady-"

"Too much info. Anyway," Angela turned to Mike, "we have rice to throw during the wedding, newspaper for the rain scene, water pistols for the rain, flashlights for a particular song, rubber gloves and noise makers for the creation scene, and confetti for the walk."

"What walk?" Eric asked.

"You'll see," Bella answered. "Next we have toilet paper when Dr. Scott enters the lab, toast for when Frank makes a toast, party hats for the dinner scene, a bell for another song, and cards for a third song."

"How many songs are in this movie?" Tyler queried.

Austin looked at him. "You were there when we watched it."

"I fell asleep."

"Girls are in the master bedroom, while the boys will take turns in the hall bathroom," Mrs. Webber stated. "I will work on the girls' make-up, then I'll do Eddie's, Frank's, and Rocky's."

"Not just no, but hell no," Charlie said stubbornly.

"Charlie," Tiffany whined. "Come on. It'll grow back."

"Do you know how long I've had this mustache?"

"Yeah," Greg answered. "The 70's called. They want their porn 'stache back."

"Twenty years," Charlie continued. "I grew it after I joined the force."

"You can't be Frank with a mustache," Joy said.

"Then-"

"AND we got your costumes to fit specifically. Now go shave the damn thing. We're gonna miss the virgins."

 _Several hours later_

"Did you enjoy yourself, baby?" Austin asked.

Bella glanced up at him, giving him a little kiss on the side of his mouth. "I did. This was way better than the bonfire that Jake invited us to." As she turned back forward, she noticed a guy in a wheelchair. She squinted to see better. "Billy?"

He turned at his name. "Hey, Bells. What are you doing here?"

"Watching a movie." Then she noticed the crowd behind him. Her eyes grew wide. "Dad?" she queried to the pale Frank-N-Furter.

"Heya, Bells, Austin. Kids."

"Oh, Daddy, no. Just no," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Nice legs, Chief," Mike smirked.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Getting a little bald there, aren't you, Mike?"

"Hey!" Sue said, clapping to get everyone's attention. "How bout we treat you kids to some food?"

"As long as you go change," Bella said. "Right now. I'm not going anywhere with my dad dressed as a transvestite."

"From Transsexual," Ben said with a straight face.

"Transylvania," Tyler completed.

Charlie scowled down at Billy. "See? I have no respect without the 'stache."

"Actually, I think it's the fishnets, Charlie," Harry commented.

"Bathroom, Dad," Bella insisted. "Go change."


End file.
